


Frottage

by 1JettaPug



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Central's Rouges Sell Rainbow Raider Out For Pixy Stixs, Comic History, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, It Was The Trickster But Still, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), See DC's The Brave And The Bold #194, This Is Way Longer Than I First Intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “How the hell did you find me?”“It’s Central City, Roy. All I had to do was pay the Piper,” Crazy Quilt told him. “Then he told me where I could possibly find you. Apparently I had to pay his boyfriend, too, since he was there. Gotta say, I don’t want to know why the Trickster wanted four hundred Pixy Stixs.”





	Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> **Frottage-**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **1)** Technique of reproducing a texture or relief design by laying paper over it and rubbing it with some drawing medium, for example pencil or crayon.
> 
>  **2)** the practice of touching or rubbing against the clothed body of another person in a crowd as a means of obtaining sexual gratification.

"Roy, you still smoke?" Crazy Quilt asked as he kicked an unconscious body near him. Rainbow Raider leaned against the wall with a cigarette in between his lips, knuckles still swollen from the fight. The bodies lying in the alleyway didn't seem to bother him as inhaled the smoke.

"Like smoking will be the thing that kills me, Paul." He huffed, watching the grey wisps twirl in the air. “Hell, it will probably be Batman breaking my legs, then tossing me out a window.”

"Still… It’s bad for your health." Quilt moved closer to his old partner, sliding his hands into Raider’s. He leaned down to press his chapped lips against his bruised cheek.

"You gonna make me stop?" he asked, throwing the bud onto the floor, brushing past Crazy Quilt to get to his apartment building. All he wanted to do was go home and forget about his day. A day where he barely got away before the Flash could catch him. Of course, he got his ass handed to him before he did manage to get away, then some bastard thugs thought they could try to rob him when he got close to his apartment. It wasn’t helping that his old partner had shown up out of the blue.

“How the hell did you find me?”

“It’s Central City, Roy. All I had to do was pay the _Piper,_ ” Crazy Quilt told him. “Then he told me where I could possibly find you. Apparently I had to pay his boyfriend, too, since he was there. Gotta say, I don’t want to know why the _Trickster_ wanted four hundred Pixy Stixs.”

“ _Bastards…_ ” Raider muttered under his breath. Of course, they would sell him out for cash and candy, who wouldn’t?

"Still, Roy…" Quilt reached out towards him. “You weren’t really easy to find.”

“Not that hard to find a man wearing a _rainbow_ colored outfit,” He said, frowning. “But, still, why the hell are you here?”

“Well, you see, I heard about your little team up with _Doctor Double X._ ”

Rainbow Raider stopped right in his tracks and groaned, " _Oh for god’s sake…_ ”

“Did you honestly think that the criminal underbelly could keep a secret?”

“It wasn’t like it was some huge secret, Paul.” Raider huffed. “And who told you, anyway? It was _Emery,_ wasn’t it?”

Quilt crossed his arms. “Perhaps…”

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes behind his visor. “But that’s what you’re here about? THAT? A simple, equal team-up between two bad guys?”

“Well, you didn’t tell me that you were looking for a team-up.” He told him. “You could’ve called me or something, Roy…” He walked over and slid his hand back into his.

"I didn’t ask for a team-up. It was just sort of thrust upon me." Raider said, yanking his gloved hand away. “Doctor Double X and I were brought together by a psychiatrist, Professor Vye. She gave us a big pep talk, and she convinced us that we could break our losing habits by switching foes. I fought Batman, he fought the Flash, and we actually won against them.” he told him. “It was the confidence boost I needed, the one no one else could give me…”

"Then we brought them back to the island, and we got the shit knocked out of us." he frowned. "But hey, I _beat_ Batman on my first try! That's more than most villains can say!"

"So working with Doctor Double X works for you, but when you work with me, you just feel frustrated?”

“Paul, you and every other villain knows that that was not how that partnership worked.” Raider sent a glare his way. “Hell, I just told you that that was not what happened, so don’t you come here to start shit with me.”

“I’m not starting anything,” he replied. “All I’m saying is that that partnership worked out great.”

“And what else?”

“And I’m here to ask how come ours _couldn’t?_ ”

“I just knew you were going to go there!”

Quilt threw up his arms and said, “Of course I was going to go there, Roy! Where else would I be going?!” he stopped himself, took in a deep breath, and calmed himself. “…All I wanted was an answer. Why couldn’t we work, Roy?”

Raider turned back to face his old partner, a fierce expression on his face. “I felt like I was doing all of the work! You weren’t pulling your weight, and you wouldn’t listen to me when I told you that you weren’t! Dammit, Paul, did you honestly never notice that I wasn’t getting a single ounce of respect from you!? I’d told you that over a thousand times…!” He turned his head away. “You never did listen to me, did you?”

Quilt bit his lip, then said, “I- I know, Roy. I know." Raider folded his arms, waiting for the rest of what he had to say. “I was blind- I’m still _blind!_ ” he shouted, making Raider's chest clench painfully at the fact his old partner was still indeed blind. “But, dammit, it's not easy to just leave behind someone that you grew attached to.”

When he didn’t get a response he balled his fists up. “C’mon, what do you want to hear me say?”

"Why don’t you start with _‘Roy, I'm so sorry for being a greedy, insane maniac.’?_ Or maybe _‘Roy, I’m so, so sorry I left you to deal with the Flash on your own while I got away with all the loot.’!_ "

“I- I thought you would be over that by now…” Quilt admitted.

“You thought I’d be over it?!” he shouted at him. “Jesus Christ, Paul, you got away with over _two million dollars_ and didn’t spare me a damn _penny!_ ”

"Okay, I was an asshole! I admit that!" Quilt nodded, trying to reach towards him again. "I'm sorry for treating you like some common street thug. I should’ve known better than to leave you to deal with the Flash on your own. He just seemed royally pissed that day, and I was too much of a coward to even attempt to face him." He said a little too quickly. 

Rainbow Raider pulled away from him. "Paul, do you actually mean that, or do you just want us to stop fighting?"

"Can't it be both?”

“Jesus Christ… For fuck’s sake, just stop digging yourself deeper in this hole.” Raider sighed deeply.

“I mean it, I do want to stop fighting. I don't like fighting with you. We never used to do this before, Roy!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Well, I can’t stand it anymore!” he exclaimed, stomping his foot down.

"I hardly understand how I could stand it in the first place," Came a chillingly cold reply.

Looking up at the ground, Quilt exhaled softly, “We’re not going to be able to talk about this, are we?”

Raider sighed, "We’re not… I mean, we’re not done talking. I just don’t know if I want to do this again, Paul."

"Roy," he murmured, closing the distance between the two of them. “I wouldn’t have come here on my knees, begging to you, if I wasn’t being honest.”

"Give me one good reason why I should lead you upstairs into my apartment. Come on, one reason." He whispered softly.

Quilt brushed his lips against his and said, "Because you love me."

“Fuck, Paul,” Roy felt his face start to heat up. He looked at him for a long moment. “I know… I know you love me.” He gave a little smile. “I’ve never doubted that.”

Crazy Quilt wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “Tell me you love me, Roy.” Raider exhaled heavily and pressed his forehead to his partner’s.

“I love you, Paul.” Then his partner’s hands start to slide down his back, and Roy can’t bring himself to say he’s not too surprised that Paul’s already ready for make it up to him.

His hands slid down, and he rested them directly on his ass. “You’re fucking incorrigible,” Raider muttered.

Quilt’s smile widened, and he whispered, “Let’s get you out of this fabulously colorful outfit, baby.” And Raider can only sigh, his anger slowly dying away, and motioned to the apartment building.

“Paul, why don’t we take this somewhere more private? The last thing I need is for my neighbors to see this.” Roy muttered, brushing his lips near his partner’s cheek. Inside, he knows this man is going to be the death of him someday, he just knows it. But he doesn’t fucking care right now. 

He kisses him, first gently, then with more force.

Quilt responded enthusiastically, his tongue pressing into his mouth. His hands slide down to his backside, groping him through his costume, and he pressed closer.

“I assume you have a bedroom in your apartment,” Paul laughed softly when they broke apart. “Unless you’ve filled the place with nothing but canvases again.”

“That’s it. You’re sleeping on the couch after sex,” Roy mumbled back.

“Nooo,” he giggled, knowing full well his partner wouldn’t dare kick him off the bed.

“Then don’t tempt me,”

“I’ll stop when you actually managed to lead me to your bedroom. C’mon, it’s been a while, and I want us to _make art together._ ” Paul smiled, his mouth drifting down to suck at his lover’s neck.


End file.
